Fade to Gray
by Zyrumaki
Summary: She never believed in reincarnation, yet here she was in the world of Akuma and Innocence. It was one thing being reborn as Lenalee Lee, and it was another to be able to see the souls of Akuma. SIOC!Lenalee, AU


Night I

Black and White

 **-xXx-**

 _Damn, I'm cute_. She stared intently at the girl in the mirror. Long luscious green locks, gorgeous innocent violet orbs, soft porcelain complexion.

It has been 6 years since she reincarnated into this world. The D. Gray-Man world. And as a character from the series to boot. But not just any character, she reincarnated into Lenalee _fucking_ Lee.

Just like all the fanfictions she spent way too much of her time on, she had died and been reborn as a character from one of her favourite manga.

Lenalee took another minute to admire how the child looked so much like a doll - it wasn't even funny before she decided she had spent too much time staring at her reflection - again - and proceeded to head down to the kitchen where her mother's delicious cooking wafted throughout the house.

"What's for lunch?" Lenalee asked, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Your favourite," her mother smiled, setting down a large plate of fried rice on the table.

The greenette happily dug in, wolfing it down at a high risk of choking rate.

Lenalee's mother was a young woman who greatly resembled her. She was elegant and beautiful. Kind and polite. A doting parent - who also happened to be rich. It wasn't a surprise to her that Lenalee Lee was wealthy. The clothing that the young Exorcist had worn in the panel when she was taken from her home wasn't one a peasant wore. Especially in that time period.

"Lenalee, please slow down a bit," her mother chided.

"Okay," she dramatically slowed down, lifting the spoon to her mouth as a slow as a sloth.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet daughter?" The woman laughed at her daughter's antics, patting her head affectionately.

Lenalee beamed in response and went back to eating at a normal human pace before pausing when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Mom?" Lenalee said, "you always make food for Komui and myself, so I thought why not I make dinner tonight?"

Her mother's violet orbs twinkled, "would you really, Lena?"

"Yeah!" Lenalee pumped her fist in the air, spoon in hand, "I want to make you this new recipe I made: Transforming Furikake Gohan!"

"Oh? Sounds interesting," the woman clapped, "I can't wait to try your new recipe, Master Chef Lenalee!"

The 6-year-old grinned, feeling a burst of warmth in her chest.

"It's a promise!"

Her mother smiled before she spoke the words the girl had dreaded for the past few days:

"Oh, and Lenalee," she said, "we'll go shopping for clothes later, alright?"

Lenalee blanched.

 **+Fade to Gray+**

"How about this one?"

Lenalee scowled and folded her tiny arms across her chest, "it's ugly."

"Everything I pick for you is ugly isn't it?" Her mother giggled.

Yes. Everything that woman picked was ugly because it had to be _pink_ of all things. Lenalee may be a girl, but that didn't mean she'd wear pink. Much less wear skirts and dresses. She had always been this way since her past life. The girl who cross-dressed and preferred to hang out with boys - not that she did. She wasn't a social butterfly. In fact, she had been an asocial person with zero friends and absolutely no skill in being a normal human.

An Otaku was what she was and always will be. To hell with what others think or say otherwise.

"Lenalee has never liked pink, Mother," Komui commented, "it's useless trying to get her to wear it."

From as far as she remembered, Lenalee Lee has always referred to the crazy scientist as 'brother'. Since being reborn, she had never once called him that. She only saw the young adult as Komui Lee, the crazy scientist and the European Branch Chief of the Black Order with a sister complex.

"I don't need new clothes," Lenalee huffed.

"But your clothes are getting a tad too small," her mother remarked, "and I would like to see you wear a skirt at least once. I'm sure you would look cute!"

"No way!" she shook her head, "I'll just wear Komui's clothes then."

"It wouldn't even fit you in a million years."

Point 13 to Mom. Point 0 to Lenalee.

 **+Fade to Gray+**

Before she knew it, the sun had settled over the mountains around the small village she lived in. Lanterns lit the town, weaving through streets, bathing the stone paths in soft orange hues.

Had they really been shopping for that long? Her question was answered by the pain in her feet, she had now just noticed.

"Looks like we're done for today," her mother said before she could complain to her about her sore feet, "let's go home."

Excited to cook the dinner she promised tonight, Lenalee smiled and made a move to grab the woman's hand when an explosion shook the ground, almost knocking her off her feet.

It was a building up the street that exploded.

Terrified screams erupted through the once peaceful night. Civilians ran down the street, pushing past one another. Amidst the frantic chaos, a toddler cried for his mother. Black smoke filled the sky as raging fire licked and ate hungrily at the buildings and shops, spreading and spreading.

Lenalee looked ahead and there through the flames, a black silhouette appeared.

At first, she thought it had been a man burning in the flames, but as the figure drew closer, its form changed into something that wasn't a man. Shifting into something inhuman and abnormal.

Her eyes widened. Her stomach dropped. A chill crawled up her spine as the figure stepped through the flames, revealing a white goat shaped humanoid creature with strange black markings.

Akuma.

It was an Akuma.

A _fucking_ Akuma!

The girl sank to the ground. Bile rose up her throat whilst tears threatened to spill at what she saw. No, it wasn't the Akuma that was disgusting.

It was that _thing_.

The mummified and deteriorated body of an unidentifiable person floating above the Akuma that made her want to throw up and cry.

An Akuma's soul.

 _How?_

The level 2 Akuma turned its goat-like head, wide, crazed rectangular eyes meeting Lenalee's. The petrified girl trembled under its gaze, feeling herself lose her lunch.

"Hehehe, what do we have here?" It cackled, stalking forward, "a little girl?"

"Stay away from her!"

A rock smacked the monster, only for it to bounce off harmlessly. The Akuma turned its attention to the source of the voice: Lenalee's mother.

The woman now stood protectively in front of her trembling daughter's fallen form, another rock in hand. Violet eyes narrowed into a menacing glare.

"Komui," she spoke, eyes never leaving the Akuma who watched her with mild curiosity, "take Lenalee and run."

 _What?_

"But-" she cut Komui off.

"Take Lenalee and run!"

Lenalee could hardly believe what was happening before her, mind unable to process it. She hardly registered when Komui had helped her to her feet, took her hand and _ran_. Leaving their mother with the monster.

"No!" Lenalee struggled, trying to stop Komui from running, "we have to go back! We can't just leave her!"

"I'm so sorry, Lenalee," Komui looked down at her with sad eyes before he scooped her up and continued running through the frantic mob.

The 6-year-old kicked and pounded his back, screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding to be let go. Her cries were cut off when a shrill scream cut through all the other screams like a knife through butter.

Her head snapped up so fast, she wouldn't have been surprised if she got whiplash.

In the distance far down the street, black pentacle spread through the woman's once porcelain skin like lava as she fell backward.

The world went silent as if time slowed down.

Lenalee watched in horror as the woman turned to ash, crumbling to pieces. The woman she considered to be her mother for the past 6 years of her new life. The woman who gave birth to her. Raised her. Sheltered her. Spoiled her rotten. Loved her so dearly without ever knowing that her daughter, really wasn't her daughter.

Now she was gone. In the blink of an eye. Scattered in the wind. Never to come back.

Dead.

 _Dead._

 _'I can't wait to try your new recipe, Master Chef Lenalee!'_

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as the girl cried for the woman she never got to thank. For everything, she had done.

For the promise she never got to fulfill.

Komui tightened his hold on the sobbing greenette, gritted his teeth and trudged onwards, obeying his mother's last request.

On that day, Lenalee was brutally reminded of the world she lived in. The world of D. Gray-Man. A world filled with cruelty and Akuma.

 **-xXx-**

"Like the wind, you slipped away, ever so suddenly without a trace."

 **-xXx-**

 **Behold, the first chapter!**

 **It's been a long time since I stepped into the writing field.**

 **I hope my skill has gotten better and hasn't rusted over the years of not writing. This chapter doesn't quite satisfy me, but it's decent enough.**

 **I was meant to publish this months ago, but I thought now was the right time since its Lenalee's birthday!**

 **Happy Birthday Lenalee!**

 **Inspired by: all the SI stories I've read in this fandom - which isn't a lot. =~=**

 **As you all will now know, I'm a HUGE Allena shipper! They're my OTP! XD**

 **Which means that there's an extremely high chance that Lenalee will be paired with Allen! But that may not actually happen as I continue to develop Lenalee.**

 **Edited: February 27, 2017**

 **I have revised it to make it Varia-Quality! XD I'm happier with the chapter now, but it still needs more work on it to truly make it perfect. Probably not going to happen 'cause I don't have the skill yet.**

 **But with the things I've added, I can develop Lenalee's character, giving her more room to grow.**

 **Edited: October 22, 2017**

 **Just fixed some things.**

 **Next time on Fade to Gray:** Crossroads

 **Please leave a review~**

 **-Zirushimi**


End file.
